


Cutting the Ties that Bind

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Gen, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Jodi makes what might just be the hardest decision of her entire life.





	Cutting the Ties that Bind

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope Jodi doesn't come off as too much of a bitch in this
> 
> I swear that isn't my intent 
> 
> I'm just going off of what she might tell you in-game

Making sure her husband was still fast asleep (or as best he could be, given he had frequent PTSD-induced nightmares), Jodi snuck out into the dark kitchen. Going by the barely visible hands on the clock hanging on the wall, it was about two-thirty in the morning. 

She'd carried out a pair of suitcases containing clothes and money saved up over the years; surprisingly enough, all of it only ended up fitting into two medium-sized suitcases. Somewhere amongst the pockets, there was a scrap of paper with an address scrawled on it. Along with that was also a phone number to a job hunting agency. Both were situated somewhere in the city. 

Whatever they all held, they were the representation of a new chapter in her life. Jodi had attempted to pass it off as some sort of midlife crisis, but in truth, she'd just been lying to herself. This was a plan from years before, when her eldest son was born. 

Jodi never regretted having her two boys. She never regretted marrying Kent, either. What she _did_ regret was not really being able to live her early years; She and Kent had been fairly young when they'd gone to the Justice of the Peace. They weren't much older when Sam was born less than a year later. Vincent came along about a decade later, and it was then Jodi felt cemented in her life.

Only recently did she get the courage to set this all up, and put her plan in motion. All she needed now was to buy a bus ticket, and she'd be set. 

At least until she realized that it would be cruel to just leave without an explanation. When she became aware of this, Jodi pulled out a pencil and piece of paper she had hidden somewhere in the living room. Once she had those, along with an envelope, she proceeded to compose what may be her last correspondence to her loved ones: 

* * *

 

_Dear Kent, Sam, and Vincent:_

_By the time any of you read this, I'll have left Pelican Town, maybe for good._

_Please know that none of you are at fault; this was a decision I made on my own. I simply can't go on living the way I am anymore. I never got a chance to really enjoy life. That's why I need to do this; I need to try and live life for myself. And to do that, I have to leave you._

_I have to do this for myself. I need to live it up while I still have a chance to. The last thing I really want is to be old and bitter, without having lived a fulfilling life. In order for me to even try and live life, I'm moving to the city. I already have some connections set up there, so don't worry about me in regards to that._

_None of you are to blame for this. This is happening because I'm selfish. The three of you don't need a wife and mother who resents all of you over a wasted life. Believe me when I say this is for the best for everyone involved,_   _regardless of what happens from here on out. I'm so glad to be able to have had you in my life, but now I need to start thinking for myself. Please do not look for me; I don't plan on ever returning to this town, no matter what._

 _All I ask is that you live the best you can after this. You live your lives here in town, and I'll live mine in the city. This_   _i_ _s a decision that will ultimately benefit everyone, I promise. I understand if none of you forgive me for doing this._

 _Just remember that I'll always love all three of you. I'm sorry I ended up hurting you all this way._ _I will never forget the three of you, no matter what._

_Your loving wife and mother,_

_Jodi_

* * *

 

By the time she'd finished writing and put the paper in the envelope, Jodi had all but completely stained her letter with tears. She tried her best to wipe them away with her sleeve, while she set the envelope in a place where one of them could find it. When that was done, she'd picked up her suitcases and padded out through the living room. 

As quietly as she could, she maneuvered her hand so as to open the door without putting down the suitcase that was in it. With significant effort, and some hopefully subdued grunting, she managed to get it open. Pushing it open with her foot, Jodi snuck out while rubbing against the doorframe. 

It was after she'd taken a few steps that Jodi looked over her shoulder at her home. Already she could imagine their reactions; Kent would be stunned speechless, before restraining some burst of anger. Sam would be repeatedly asking why she would do such a thing. And Vincent, he'd just be bawling his little eyes out. 

Needless to say, none of it was going to be pretty when it happened. The very thought almost made her reconsider this whole thing. That was quickly done away with, however, reassuring herself that she made this decision for a reason. Taking a deep breath, with tears pouring down her cheeks, Jodi whispered one last goodbye to her family and home.

She then began clambering off toward the bus station, never to be seen again. 


End file.
